


Canis Rising

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Splices, background harry/merlin, basically the jupiter ascending universe with kingsman characters, entitled!eggsy, implied roxlivia, inexperienced tequila, lycantant!tequila, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: The battle is won, Eggsy owns the Earth, and Tequila came back for him. Now Eggsy just has to come up with a plausible reason for him to stay.





	Canis Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-three was alien intercourse, so a Jupiter Ascending au felt kind of like the natural direction to go in. I think you can still kind of understand it if you haven't seen the movie? There's some references to off-screen events from the movie, but they're not super plot-relevant. Anyway, hope it's not too convoluted! 
> 
> Also, you know me. Love a good joke title.

Eggsy still wasn’t entirely certain what being an Entitled meant. He’d gotten a few different versions of the spiel by this point, but with most of the speakers he’d been kind of bored or preoccupied with trying to figure out what the fuck was going on, and most recently with Tequila he’d been a bit busy trying not to drool over the Lycantant to register the words coming out of his mouth. Seriously, did the guy ever put on a shirt? Even bruised and battered from the recent battle and the trip through space, he still looked good.

“You’re not listening to me, are you?”

Eggsy startled, and then shrugged sheepishly. He glanced up at Tequila’s face, as if that could distract from that fact that he’d been blatantly ogling Tequila’s muscular chest. “Sorry?”

The corner of Tequila’s lips quirked up into a smile. “No apologies necessary, Majesty. Would you like me to ask Ging to chart a course for Earth?”

Eggsy glanced out the window. With his back to it, he could almost forget that he was on an honest-to-god spaceship, drifting lazily through space as they – the crew and the passengers – caught their breath from the exploding planet behind them. Well, not quite behind them. On the other side of a space…teleport…jump…thing.

Yeah, Eggsy was definitely still getting used to this whole science-fiction-y schtick.

He looked back at Tequila. “Yeah. That’s probably a good idea.”

Tequila inclined his head. “As you wish, Majesty.” He was gone before Eggsy could respond.

Eggsy sank onto the bed. Well, he assumed it was a bed. It looked more like a low shelf, set into the wall, but it was big enough for a person to lie on, even if it wasn’t especially comfortable. He leaned back against the wall and stared out the window, watching as the ship gradually began to turn and start off in a more deliberate direction.

There was a gentle knock on the door frame, and Roxy poked her head into the room, ears twitching. “Hey. Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Eggsy shuffled over and Roxy took a seat opposite him on the bed, their legs brushing until Eggsy pulled his to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees.

“You okay?” Roxy asked.

“Yeah, you know. Found out humans aren’t alone in the universe, took a joyride on a spaceship, found out I’m king of the planet or whatever, and almost died trying to save my family from insane immortal aliens. Pretty typical week.”

Roxy let out a startled laugh at his wry tone, and Eggsy grinned too. “It’s completely mad, yeah?”

“Mmm, just a bit,” Roxy agreed. “I’m used to it, and it’s a bit too much excitement even for me.”

Eggsy hesitated, unable to help glancing up at her ears again, large red fox ears poking through her hair instead of normal human ones. “So, uh. You’re all splices, yeah?”

Roxy tilted her head, frowning curiously. “Not all of us. Ging is basically human, or as near to the human genome as you’ll find out here, anyway. Haz too. But Merl, Liv, and I, yeah, we’re splices.”

“Like Tequila?”

A grin spread across Roxy’s face, the same mild amusement everyone got whenever Eggsy mentioned the Lycantant. “Well, not exactly like him. We’re all different crossbreeds. He told you, right?”

“Said he was something like a wolf?”

Roxy nodded. “Merl’s a bird of prey. Kind of like your eagles. Me, basically a fox, and Liv…I don’t know, whatever you’ve got with antlers? I’m not especially well-schooled in Earth animals.”

“Right…” Eggsy tried not to sound like he was too interested, but he was pretty sure he failed, what with the way Roxy was looking at him, hardly able to contain her smirk. “What exactly does that mean?”

“Splices are given animalistic qualities, enhancing our abilities in different ways our…human…genomes wouldn’t otherwise allow us. Lycantants are the most common military splices. They have all the ferocity, the pack instincts and loyalty you might find in a wolf. Some of the physical characteristics too, but you can obviously see that.”

“The ears, yeah.”

“Exactly.” Roxy grinned, her own ears twitching. “Don’t ask me why, I’m not a geneticist, but the ears are a popular trait. Probably something to do with hearing but…” She shrugged. “Not my area.”

“So, when he said he had more in common with a dog…”

Roxy was clearly fighting not to laugh. “To be fair, some of that is just how Tequila is. You’re Entitled, Eggsy, and he’s kind of known for, well…” She bared her teeth and mimed tearing out his throat. “Splices are designed to serve, especially Lycantants. He’s closer to being your loyal pet than your equal, and he knows it.”

Eggsy frowned. “That’s fucked up, though. He’s still a person.”

Roxy shrugged. “That’s just how it is for us. Most Entitled don’t really care about splices other than as companions or soldiers.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“We both know that, but with everything, Tequila has some pretty set ideas about Entitleds. It’s up to you to convince him otherwise.”

Eggsy blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Roxy raised her eyebrows. “You know I can hear it when you lie? These ears aren’t just for show in my case. I can hear your heartbeat. You like Tequila. I know it, he knows it, probably most of the ship knows it. But he isn’t going to do anything about it because of propriety or whatever, so the question is, Eggsy, what are you going to do about it?”

Eggsy stared at her for a moment, open-mouthed, and then said, “You know, what, Rox? You’re a real mate.”

“Yeah, I know.” She grinned. “Maybe don’t use that word around Tequila, though. I know you’re British and all, but that has some different connotations around here.”

“Right.” Eggsy’s mouth went dry as he remembered exactly why Tequila might take issue with Eggsy using the word to describe a friend. “You think he likes me?”

Roxy rolled her eyes. “You’re not blind, Eggsy. He risked everything for you.”

“For his wings.”

“For _you_ , idiot. You gave him the pardon, and he still came back. If that doesn’t say ‘madly in love,’ I don’t know what will.” She tilted her head, considering. “Maybe I should save Liv from certain death sometime.”

“Yeah, you do that,” Eggsy laughed. He patted her on the shoulder, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Is Tequila still on the bridge with Ging, do you think?”

“Good a place as any to start. Good luck!”

Eggsy threw her a mock salute and a cheeky wink and set off.

The bridge was crowded, Ging overseeing the crew of technicians from her spot behind the railing. She smiled at Eggsy when she caught sight of him. “I was wondering when I’d see you. Your mother and sister are in the med bay. They’re unhurt. Our medics are giving them something so they’ll sleep most of the journey. When they wake up, they’ll most likely dismiss all of this as a bad dream.”

Eggsy frowned. “You’re drugging them?”

“The drugs just make them sleep. The rest comes down to the human brain, and the human brain has a tendency to forget.” Ging was casual about it, but the thought didn’t sit well in Eggsy’s stomach.

“I’m not gonna forget, am I?”

Ging’s smile was sympathetic. “Unlikely. Besides, it’d be best if you remembered. The Earth is yours now, after all. You’re Entitled.”

“I still don’t know what that means,” Eggsy mumbled.

“It means your life will change.”

“That’s what Tequila said.”

Ging’s lips twisted into that amused smirk, like Roxy’s had done, and Eggsy suppressed the urge to groan. “He’s right,” Ging told him. “But not, I suspect, in the way he thought.”

“Yeah?”

“Tequila has a certain opinion of the Entitled. But I’m willing to bet you’re going to change that opinion.”

“I’m gonna try,” Eggsy said. He glanced around the bridge. There were a lot of people seated at workstations or else bustling about, speaking into their communication devices and generally keeping busy, but none of them were Tequila. “You don’t happen to know which way he went, do you?”

“Merl borrowed him,” Ging told him. “I believe he wanted to have a ‘talk.’”

“What kind of talk?”

“Haz is Entitled, did you know that?”

Eggsy blinked. “No.”

“He is. Nothing so major as you, of course, but I believe he has a small moon somewhere. More or less gave it up to follow Merl.” Ging shot Eggsy a significant look. “Entitleds falling in love with splices is common. Plenty are bred almost for that explicit purpose. But with military strains like Merl, it’s a little rarer. So if anyone could talk some sense into your boy, it’ll be him.”

“Oh.” That was reassuring, at least. Not that Eggsy fancied running into Merl. He seemed like a decent bloke, and apparently he and Tequila had served together at one point, but he was a little intimidating. He didn’t exactly have a beak or talons or anything, but there was something about the subtle hook of his nose, those piercing eyes, and the affinity for leather gloves that left Eggsy feeling pinned down. In contrast, Haz was just about the most unassuming man Eggsy had ever met – save for when he was in battle. That had really been spectacular.

“Go on,” Ging nudged him towards a corridor. “I think they went to Tequila’s quarters. Follow the hallway all the way down, and it’s the last door on the right.”

“Thanks.” He left her to her work, waving at Liv down below when she glanced up at him. She waved back, the light catching off her antlers, and then turned back to her workstation. Eggsy turned his back on the bridge and started down the corridor.

The hall was longer than he’d expected, but he hadn’t exactly gotten a good look at the outside of the ship, half-frozen as he’d been when they made the jump. He didn’t really have a good idea of how big it was. Most of the doors were closed as he passed, but a few of them were open, revealing mostly sleeping quarters, but also the occasional lab or rec room. One of the larger rooms was definitely a gym, and when Eggsy peered inside he could see a handful of what he assumed were soldiers working out. One of them even had wings, and Eggsy couldn’t help but stare. That’s what Tequila would look like, he imagined, after the official pardon went through. The idea appealed to him more than he’d expected. Although, to be fair, he’d mostly expected to be more weirded out than he was. Wings on a guy from space who was basically half wolf, who Eggsy was very interested to getting to know better in decidedly indecent ways? No sweat.

Just when Eggsy was starting to wonder if the hallway was infinite, looping around the entire ship, he rounded the bend and saw the end of it. As he approached it, he could hear voices, Merl’s thick accent – Scottish, he would have said, if Merl was not actually from space – insistent and just a tiny bit irritated as he said, “I don’t know why I’m bothering. If you’re not going to talk to the lad-“

“It’s over,” Tequila insisted, but his voice was small, uncertain. “We saved Eggsy’s family. He has them, and his title, and he’s going home. He’s not going to need any more reminders of everything he’s been through.”

“Except, he’s an Entitled, and that means at least initially they’ll be politics. Negotiations. Even Haz had to play nice for a little while, and if Eggsy doesn’t want Earth invaded by power-hungry opportunists, then he’s going to have to play ball with them at least long enough for them to figure out he’s not a pushover,” Merl pointed out, sounding incredibly frustrated. “You could at least offer your services as part of his guard. He’s going to need some people he can trust.”

“Roxy-“

“Doesn’t hold a candle to the way he looks at you.”

Eggsy peered into the room. Merl stood with his arms folded, looking more severe and like a bird of prey than Eggsy had ever seen him. Tequila had his head down, staring at his lap, where he was toying with the sheave that contained his official pardon. As Eggsy looked in, Tequila’s head shot up, and Eggsy remembered too late a Lycantant’s sense of smell. As Tequila looked, so did Merl, and his expression morphed into something that Eggsy would almost call fond. “Your Majesty,” he said. “Good to see you up and about.”

“Hey,” Eggsy said, throat suddenly dry. “You mind if I talk to Tequila for a minute? Alone?”

And again, that same maddening smile spread across Merl’s lips. He inclined his head slightly. “Of course.”

As he stepped out of the room, Eggsy offered, “Tell Haz thank you for me? For the battle and…well, everything.”

“Will do.” Merl strode off down the corridor, and Eggsy turned to face Tequila. The Lycantant was staring at his knees again, his knuckles white as he clutched the sheave.

“Careful,” Eggsy tried to joke. “Hold that much harder and you might break it.”

Tequila released it abruptly, and it clattered to the floor. They both startled at the noise, and then Tequila was on his knees, fumbling for the piece of technology. Eggsy took a step into the room, and Tequila glanced at his shoes, then stood up, moving to the other side and setting the sheave down on the little shelf in the wall. There was a bed in this room too, which Tequila had been sitting on and which Eggsy took a seat on now, staring at Tequila’s back. He’d put a shirt back on, covering up the wounds he’d gotten in the final battle, all stitched up by the med team. As much as Eggsy liked him bare-chested, he had to admit the leather was a good look too.

“I don’t think I thanked you either,” Eggsy said when Tequila didn’t turn, keeping his back to Eggsy. “Not just for showing up at to save my mum and Daisy, but for everything. Saving my life, what, half a dozen times? Stopping that fucking wedding to Charlie…” He shuddered. “You’ve helped me make so much sense of this shit, and I just wanted to say thank you for it. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Tequila’s ears twitched, and wasn’t that interesting? But he didn’t turn around. “You’re welcome, Majesty. I serve at your pleasure.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to. You don’t have to.”

“Because you pardoned me?”

“No.” Eggsy let out a frustrated huff. “Could you just…maybe look at me? Please?”

Slowly, Tequila turned, lifting his head to look Eggsy in the eye. Eggsy stood up. “It ain’t about your pardon. Sure, maybe it started out like that, but you didn’t have to stay. You didn’t have to come back for me. So why did you?”

Tequila hesitated, and then said softly, “I owed you, Majesty.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did,” Tequila insisted. “I brought you into this mess, trying to get my pardon, and it was only fair of me to get you out again. Now we owe one another nothing.”

“Except you keep looking at me like any minute now I’m going to throw you out the airlock like Charlie did.”

Tequila growled, low in his throat, and Eggsy blinked. Tequila’s posture immediately stiffened, and he took a step back, and Eggsy was reminded again of Tequila’s history with Entitleds. More calmly, Tequila said, “Because you are an Entitled and I am a splice and-“

“I don’t understand what that means, yeah, we had this conversation already,” Eggsy interrupted him, waving it off. “Come on, then. I ain’t thick. Pretty sure if you explain it to me I’ll get the idea.”

“I am a dog.” And wasn’t it ironic that Tequila nearly barked the words? “I lie at your feet or I stand guard at your side and _that_ is my only purpose. An Entitled needs two things from a Lycantant: a loyal solider to attack and defend, and a subservient bitch to grind beneath their heel for amusement. That is what I am to you, Majesty, that is what you do not understand.”

“You’re right,” Eggsy said. “I don’t understand. ‘Cause from where I’m standing, you look pretty much like anyone else. ‘Cept for maybe the ears.” He flicked his hand up around his own to indicate them, and it had the desired effect. Tequila tilted his head, like he was confused, and some of the hostility died in his posture. Eggsy continued, “You saved my life. Before I was Entitled, before we were anything to each other, you saved me. And then you did it again. And again. And again. And, see, the thing is, maybe you’re used to Entitleds being arseholes who see splices as less than them, but you’re forgetting something.”

“What’s that, Majesty?”

“That I’m not like them.” Eggsy folded his arms defiantly. “I didn’t grow up like this, I didn’t even know this whole fucking other world existed until a couple of days ago. So maybe I’m technically an Entitled now, or whatever, but I’m still just a kid from the estates whose biggest concern is trying to make sure my family makes it out okay. You get me?”

Tequila studied the floor like he’d been chastised, and conflicting feelings of guilt and determination washed over Eggsy. He rose from the bed and took a step toward Tequila, and then another one when the Lycantant didn’t move. They were still nearly a meter apart, but the tension grew in Tequila’s shoulders at their increased proximity, even as he refused to look up.

“Hey,” Eggsy murmured. He stopped, reaching out and then thinking better of it, his arm dropping back to his side. Tequila’s ears twitched at the gesture, but otherwise he stayed still. “Look, ‘I like dogs’ was stupid, yeah? But I was being serious before. I know there’s something here, and if you’re not gonna talk about it, then I guess I have to first.”

Slowly, Tequila lifted his head, his eyes full of sadness and fear, enough to make Eggsy’s heart ache unexpectedly. But there was fire there too, smouldering under the surface, and that gave Eggsy hope. Tequila’s voice was steady, if a little hesitant, when he said, “It doesn’t matter.”

“What doesn’t matter?”

“How…” Tequila swallowed hard. “How I feel doesn’t matter.”

“Kind of think it does,” Eggsy countered. “You can smell me, yeah?”

Tequila nodded.

“Then you can tell that I want you, yeah?” He took one more step forward. “I trust you, I feel safe around you, and yeah, I want whatever you’ll give me. Not because you think you should serve me, not because I’m Entitled so I can order you to, but because you want to do it. So please don’t make me beg, alright?”

Tequila shook his head fiercely. “You should never beg. Not to me.”

“Then don’t make me,” Eggsy challenged, but he kept his voice soft. “Look. I’m just a human, apparently Entitled boy, standing in front of an alien…werewolf…bloke…asking him to stop giving a flying fuck about propriety and actually take what he wants.”

And abruptly, Tequila was in his space, teeth bared, forcing Eggsy backward until he was pressed against the wall. It was a move to frighten him, Eggsy was sure, but all he did was tilt his chin up, exposing the line of his throat, eyes daring. “Go on,” Eggsy said. “What you said before, about your Entitled instincts? Finish it, then.”

Tequila’s teeth sank into his throat.

Eggsy moaned, knees going weak as Tequila’s teeth scraped over his pulse point, the Lycantant sucking hard enough to bruise. He gripped at Tequila’s hair, fingers tangling in the little wisps at the base of his skull in an attempt to keep himself upright, and then Tequila’s hands were bracketing his hips, pinning him to the wall, and his mouth was savage, biting and sucking at Eggsy’s neck until he was sure it would be covered in a slew of obvious love bites tomorrow, a visible claim. A thrill ran through him at the prospect.

“Not so dangerous, are you?” Eggsy said, panting slightly. The onslaught had gone right to his cock, straining against his trousers as Tequila marked him, and he was sure that if Tequila could smell his arousal when Eggsy was just sort-of turned on, this had to be overwhelming him, drowning his senses. He was proved right when Tequila groaned against his neck, stopping his siege in favour of burying his nose in the juncture between Eggsy’s neck and shoulder, his lips barely ghosting over the skin. Eggsy pet at his hair, delighted as it made Tequila shudder. He reached between them, hand making contact with Tequila’s leather-covered chest, feeling his way down the buckles and straps of his skin-tight uniform until he found what he was looking for, hand making contact with the front of Tequila’s trousers and the definite bulge contained within.

The Lycantant let out a muffled sound of distress against Eggsy, who drew his hand back like he’d been burned. “Tequila?” he asked hesitantly. “You alright?”

“Please don’t,” Tequila whimpered, sounded for all the world like a terrified puppy. “I can’t…”

“Can’t what?” Eggsy prompted, frowning. Tequila was definitely hard, his whole body tense, so the only thing that Eggsy could see being a problem was that damn sense of self-sacrifice the Lycantant clearly had.

“I don’t know…” Tequila gulped in a breath, his body still covering Eggsy’s so Eggsy could feel the way he was trembling. “If you…I don’t know if…I don’t want to hurt you.” There was a distinct whine to the words, and Eggsy realized how much effort Tequila was putting into holding himself back.

He squeezed the back of Tequila’s neck, and unexpectedly the Lycantant went boneless, sliding easily to his knees like he’d been born doing it. Actually, given the way Tequila talked about a Lycantant’s purpose, he might have been. His forehead pressed against Eggsy’s stomach, hands shaking on his thighs, and Eggsy quickly released him, moving back to the petting motion. “It’s alright,” he cooed. “You’re not gonna hurt me. You’re gonna take care of me, right?”

A tiny, uncertain nod.

Eggsy remembered something Merl had said and Roxy had reiterated about pack instincts, a Lycantant’s need for a pack, Tequila’s separation from his own. And he remembered what Roxy had said about the word ‘mates.’ Carefully, he said, “I’m part of your pack now, yeah?”

“ _Majesty_.” The word was hardly above a whisper, and Tequila looked up at him, reverential, and Eggsy cupped his chin, smiling down at him.

“I’m right, aren’t I? That’s why you want to stay so bad; you’ve found a new pack, and the idea of leaving hurts so much, doesn’t it, makes you ache inside at the thought of being sent away?”

Tequila nodded, looking desperate.

“I ain’t gonna sent you away, sweetheart. You hear me? Ain’t happening.”

“ _Eggsy_ …”

And that was his name and it was even better because of it. He bent down, pressing a kiss to Tequila’s upturned forehead, and murmured into the skin, “That means you got to take care of me, yeah? ‘Cause we’re mates.”

A low whine bubbled out of Tequila’s throat, a sound that was half longing, half protest. “You want that, don’t you?” Eggsy continued. “You’re telling yourself you don’t, ‘cause you think our statuses mean we shouldn’t, but you want to make me your mate and take care of me proper, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

The admission was soft, almost terrified, and Eggsy rewarded it with another kiss, this one to Tequila’s nose. “Alright, then. Think we should probably close the door, yeah?”

Tequila scrambled to his feet, fumbling for the panel on the wall until he managed to get it working, the door sliding shut with a soft hiss. Eggsy glanced up as the lighting dimmed slightly, and then yelped in surprise as he was scooped into muscular arms, Tequila depositing him onto the bed, hovering over him uncertainly.

Eggsy reached up to stroke his face. “Hey, sweetheart. You good?”

Tequila nodded, turning his head just enough to press a kiss to Eggsy’s thumb. His expression was open, so hopeful it nearly broke Eggsy’s heart. “You’ll tell me if I hurt you, Majesty?”

Eggsy laughed, and Tequila frowned. Eggsy forced himself to nod, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll tell you. I promise.” But he couldn’t imagine Tequila hurting him, probably not even if Eggsy asked him too. Eggsy reached down between them, rubbing the heel of his hand against his own cock and hissing with pleasure. “You gonna help me with this, sweetheart? You gonna make me feel good?”

Tequila’s nod was so damn eager that Eggsy nearly laughed again. What actually came out of his mouth was a sharp gasp as Tequila reared back, all but tearing Eggsy’s clothes off below the belt, making quick work of the straps and buckles that were still unfamiliar to Eggsy. He buried his face in Eggsy’s crotch, lips wrapping around the head of his cock and sinking down, tight and wet, until his nose was pressing into Eggsy’s stomach, the entire length enveloped in the warmth of his mouth.

“Shit,” Eggsy panted. “Good boy.” The words were instinctual, and they were clearly the right ones because Tequila groaned eagerly, the vibrations going straight to Eggsy’s balls, and then started to bob his head, sucking in earnest. Eggsy moaned, grabbing tight to his shoulders and pushing against them, hips working up off the bed to shove himself deeper. Tequila didn’t seem to mind, taking it all happily and humming as he worked.

Too quickly, Eggsy hit the edge, and he fisted the back of Tequila’s shirt and pulled him off. “Wait.”

Tequila pulled off with a pop, eyes huge. “Was it not good? I can do better, Majesty, please, just let me-“

Eggsy cut him off quickly. “No, babe, it was fantastic. I just didn’t want to come yet.”

“Oh.” Tequila frowned, head cocked adorably, and Eggsy sat up, scooting back. Tequila rose to his knees, hands resting on his thighs, watching as Eggsy struggled to get himself out of his shirt. Eventually he managed it, and then Eggsy beckoned for Tequila, who shuffled forward hesitantly. His knees framed the large tent at his crotch beautifully, and Eggsy trailed his fingers lightly over it, prompting a growl from Tequila as he bared his teeth, showing his sharpened canines. Eggsy grinned in response, increasing the pressure until Tequila bucked against his hand, and then pulling away.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s get you out of those clothes, yeah?”

He let Tequila work the straps, and the Lycantant was naked in record time, leaving Eggsy opportunity to appreciate the way beads of sweat were beginning to run down his chest, lower and lower until they disappeared into his public hair, which framed Tequila’s cock, standing hard and proud, flushed beautifully red.

“Majesty,” Tequila said in warning when Eggsy reached out, but Eggsy didn’t mind him, curling his fist loosely around Tequila’s erection, curious. It was a bit bigger than he’d expected, definitely above average for a human male, and Eggsy flashed back to what Merl had said about Tequila being the runt of the litter. He couldn’t imagine how the rest of the litter measured up. As he slid his hand down, Tequila audibly suppressing a growl, his fingers encountered some resistance towards the base, an unexpected swelling of skin.

Tequila’s fingers closed around his own, and Eggsy looked up to see Tequila staring at him, eyes dark but worried. “I told you,” he said, very softly. “More in common with a dog.”

Eggsy realized what he’d touched. “You’ve got a knot?”

Tequila nodded. Quickly, he added, “I would understand if you didn’t want to, I mean, if you would rather be the penetrative partner, or if you’d like me to keep it out of you, then I’m sure we can-“

“Tequila,” Eggsy interrupted him, and Tequila fell silent. Eggsy covered their joined hands with his other one, squeezing them gently. “Do you have anything that works as lube?”

“Yes.”

“Get it.”

Tequila scrambled to obey, retrieving a little jar from a slot in the wall, and he let out a startled sound when Eggsy pushed him carefully onto his back, straddling his lap. He reached for the jar, unscrewing the lid and coating his fingers. “This is pretty much the same as on Earth, yeah?” Eggsy asked him, and when Tequila nodded he slid two fingers inside himself, moaning and bracing his hand against Tequila’s chest. Tequila whined, and Eggsy grinned at him. “Give me a minute, sweetheart. Won’t be long. You can wait a minute for me, yeah?”

Tequila nodded, and Eggsy’s smile widened. “Good boy.” He didn’t miss the way Tequila’s cock twitched, rubbing against his arse slightly.

He prepped himself quickly, not wanting to waste too much time now that he had this gorgeous man under him. Tequila was still tense, his tattoos rippling as the muscles in his arms flexed. His jaw was tight, and his eyes never left Eggsy’s face, drinking in every little micro-expression as Eggsy worked himself open, first with two fingers, then three, then briefly four before he pulled them from his body and wrapped his lube-slick hand around Tequila’s cock, pumping it a few times and shifting back until the head of it nudged at his hole.

He paused. “Do we need condoms? Space condoms, whatever?”

Tequila blushed, and Eggsy was delighted to realize that it spread not only down his chest, but to the tips of his ears as well. “There’s no need, Majesty. I am genetically coded against acquiring most illnesses, and I’ve never…” His blushed deepened, and Eggsy realized what his point was.

“Is this your first time, sweetheart?”

“I have had sexual encounters with others,” Tequila said softly. “But only ever using hands or mouths. This…this will be new.”

That was a heady thought, being Tequila’s first like this. “You ready?”

“When you are, Majesty. I serve at your pleasure.”

Eggsy nearly laughed. “Alright, babe. Hang on.” He rocked back, pressing onto Tequila’s cock until it popped past his rim, and Tequila let out a sound akin to distress. Eggsy froze at the whine. “Tequila?”

He smiled faintly. “It’s good. You can keep going, Majesty. Please.”

Eggsy kept an eye on his face as he descended, sinking down on Tequila’s cock until the small bulge of the knot nudged at his entrance, making Tequila let out a startled pant, and then pushing a little harder until that slipped in too, the whole length settling deep within his body.

Tequila shuddered beneath him, and Eggsy took his hands, guiding them to his hips.  Tequila gripped them tight, his head tipped back and his brow furrowed, breathing heavy. Eggsy clenched experimentally around him, and Tequila’s hands tightened, a curse slipping past his lips. Inside him, Eggsy could feel the knot pulsing, growing, and Tequila whimpered.

“Is this good?” Eggsy asked softly. “It feels good, right?”

“Indescribably so,” Tequila whispered. “Majesty…can I…?”

“Yes.” Eggsy didn’t know what he was agreeing to, but he would have done just about anything for Tequila in that moment.

The Lycantant flipping them over, and Eggsy yelped as the movement drove Tequila deeper into him. Tequila curled protectively over his body, cradling him with one arm and bracing the other against the bed beneath them, his hips starting to move. His first few thrusts were tentative, not even enough for his knot to pop out, but as Eggsy rocked back against him he grew bolder, until he was pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in, snarling with pleasure. Eggsy moaned each time the knot slipped free or pushed back in, that extra bit of friction so, _so_ good.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he panted. “Fuck me harder, that’s it.”

Tequila growled and obeyed, pounding into him like an animal in every sense of the word. He was slick with sweat, shining in the dim light, his eyes nearly glowing, and Eggsy wrapped an arm around his back, knowing his nails were digging in, but it only served to make Tequila fuck him harder, panting with his enthusiasm.

He buried his face in Eggsy’s neck, inhaling in gulps like a drowning man. “Mine,” he whispered into the skin. “Mate. Mine.”

“Yours,” Eggsy cooed, more a cry as Tequila swivelled his hips and the motion caught Eggsy just right, glancing against his prostate. “Just yours, sweetheart. And you’re mine.”

“Yours, Majesty,” Tequila panted.

On a whim, Eggsy moved his hand up, digging his fingers into the skin at the base of Tequila’s neck, and Tequila gasped and cried, his hips stuttering, and Eggsy tensed as he felt the knot press against him, swelling larger, interrupting Tequila’s thrust as he struggled to push it back inside.

Eggsy kissed him, turning his head so he could bite gently at Tequila’s lips, drink the gasps and moans and whines that spilled from them as Tequila ground against him, trying to force the knot into him. “Majesty,” Tequila sobbed. “Eggsy, please, I need…”

“It’s okay,” Eggsy rushed. “It’s okay, sweetheart, just push it in. A little harder, babe.”

Tequila rutted roughly against him, sparking pleasure through Eggsy as he fucked in sharp increments against his sensitive hole, but it wasn’t going in, and he could sense the panic rising, Tequila tensing, crying as he tried to knot Eggsy properly.

Eggsy had definitely never fucked an alien before, never even used a dildo with a knot, and he had no experience with basically-virgin Lycantants who were desperate and growing frightened as inexperience and uncertainty worked in tandem to keep him from his desire.

He had, however, a little bit of experience with Tequila by now, and so he squeezed the back of his neck again and felt Tequila relax a little, hips still twitching. When he raised his head, his eyes were glistening, close to tears, and Eggsy petted him soothingly. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “Don’t cry, sweetheart, it’s okay.”

“Eggsy, it’s not-“

“I know,” Eggsy cooed. “I know. Hang on.” He flipped them over again, Tequila going easily onto his back, and ground himself down against the knot experimentally. Tequila groaned, hips arching up, and then he planted his feet on the bed and thrust more forcefully, and Eggsy shoved down to meet him. It took a couple more rough thrusts, but then the knot was sliding in, forcing its way into Eggsy’s body, and Tequila whined with pleasure, dragging Eggsy down on top of him, kissing him sloppily as his knot swelled further and locked into Eggsy, and Eggsy gasped as he felt Tequila’s cock throb and pulse inside him as he came.

He rocked back, relishing the way it made Tequila cry out, dragging another pulse of cum from him, and then wrapped a hand around his own cock, jerking it frantically. Tequila reached out to help, but before he could touch Eggsy was spilling over his fingers, his body clenching hard around Tequila, making them both pant with sensitivity.

“I’m sorry,” Tequila said when they both caught their breath. “I wasn’t…I shouldn’t have come so fast. I should have waited for you.”

Eggsy laughed, getting comfortable against Tequila’s chest and kissing him softly. “Well, since it’s your first time, I think I’ll forgive you.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“You can just call me Eggsy, you know,” Eggsy told him. His whole body felt warm, possibly because Tequila was radiating heat like a furnace. “If you wanted.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Does this mean no more running off?”

“I can’t,” Tequila pointed out, a shy but playful smile gracing his features. For emphasis, he rocked his hips up gently, Eggsy hissing as the motion made the knot pull at his rim. “We’re stuck together for a while.”

“Any idea how long?”

Tequila shook his head, looking sheepish. “I told you, I’ve never done this before. On my own, it’s usually a couple minutes, but I know it’s more…intense with a partner.”

“Good to know.” Eggsy sighed happily, snuggling into Tequila’s chest. “I mean it, though. No running away. I want you to come with me, be on my royal guard or whatever. If, you know, that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

“Could probably make you my royal concubine if you want,” Eggsy joked, and was rewarded with a playful growl. “Yeah, maybe not.”

Tequila cradling him carefully, and then sat up, jostling Eggsy slightly and whispering apologies against his lips as he scooted so his back could be against the wall. Eggsy’s thighs were beginning to ache a little, and he made a mental note to suggest Tequila mount him next time. The thought made him flush, his cock twitching faintly, and Tequila titled his head curiously.

To distract him, Eggsy said quickly, “I really like you, you know?”

Tequila’s laugh was a rumble the vibrated through his chest, a tangible sensation for Eggsy. “I really like you too, Majesty.”

“You know, I’m pretty sure everyone else figured out this shit-“ Eggsy gestured between them vaguely, “-before we did. This whole fucking time, every time I mentioned you in conversation, people keep giving me these stupid little smiles, like they knew I was into you and were waiting for me to catch up.”

Tequila looked amused. “That’s not why they’re looking at you like that.”

Eggsy frowned. “Then why-“

“You’re pronouncing my name wrong.”

Eggsy blinked. “What?”

Tequila’s smile was small but indulgent, and he ducked his head a little, almost shyly. “You keep calling me Tequila. Like the Earth alcohol. That’s…I don’t mind it, but that’s not actually my name.”

“Oh.” Now Eggsy felt tremendously stupid. “But I thought…I mean, everyone else…”

“Is saying Te’aquila.”

Eggsy stared at him. “What?”

“Te’aquila,” he repeated, slowly.

“Shit.”

“It’s alright. Tequila’s not bad. I kind of like it.”

“Yeah, but…” Eggsy groaned. “I’ve been calling you the wrong fucking name this whole time, and you didn’t think to correct me? I mean, we just had sex, you’re fucking knotted inside me, and I’m calling you the wrong name.” A terrible thought occurred to him. “Have I been butchering everyone’s names?”

Tequila laughed. “No, you’re fine. Most people around here go by nicknames, and you’ve done just fine with those. And I told you; I like Tequila. It’s growing on me. So there’s no need to worry, Your Majesty.”

Eggsy raised his eyebrows. “You’re really gonna keep calling me that, huh?”

Tequila shrugged and grinned. “You like it.”

Yeah, he did, but that wasn’t really the point. “You know you ain’t one of my subjects, right?” When Tequila opened his mouth, clearly to argue, Eggsy barrelled on, “You know what I mean. You’re free to go anytime you want. I ain’t gonna force you to stay, or to listen to me, or whatever.”

Tequila took his hand, pressing a kiss to the knuckles and looking up at him through his lashes. “I serve at your pleasure, Majesty. But do not think that does not mean I also serve at my own.”

Eggsy’s mouth dropped open, because that was fucking hot, the gravely cadence of Tequila’s voice going straight to his cock again. “Oh,” he squeaked. “Good to know.” He squirmed a little, and Tequila groaned, lifting Eggsy up gently. His knot slid free with a soft squelch, lube and semen dripping down Eggsy’s thighs.

“We should get you cleaned up,” Tequila said softly. “Others might want to see you soon, to discuss the transition of Earth into your hands.”

“Or,” Eggsy said slowly. “We could maybe let ‘others’ wait a little while, and we can practice you knotting me, yeah?”

Tequila’s eyes went dark, and an animalistic smile spread slowly across his lips. “Or we could do that,” he agreed, and covered Eggsy’s body with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Tequila's name was a little joke that I really wanted to throw in, because why would a space alien be named Tequila? Also Channing Tatum plays a character whose last name is Aquila in a different movie. Te'aquila is pronounced roughly akin to Tay-uh/Kee-luh, which is really close to Tequila, hence the confusion.


End file.
